1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ring binder, particularly to a ring binder for use in a binder such as a folder, folio, or the like for loose-leaf papers.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the past, such binders have an operating mechanism comprising two plates which are pivotably mounted with respect to one another with an over-center action so that the ring comprising two ring parts carried by respective plates, can be opened and closed. The mechanism is housed in a continuous housing which encloses the plates from one end to the other. However, this housing is expensive to product and also adds to the weight of the binder.